Birthday Party
Birthday Party is the ending theme song for the movie, Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo!: Okashi no Kuni no Happy Birthday!. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kyō wa anata no tanjōbi....... let's party!! everybody!! rock baby!! are you ready!! let's party!! everybody!! rock baby!! are you ready!! Mama no tsukutta kēki ga papa no kiss de me ga samete Soshite anata wo dakishimeta taisetsu na kinenbi Yureru rōsoku no honō ni anata no egao ga kagayaku Kazoe kirenai dorama ga yomigaeru..... Yume akiramenaide kitto umaku yuku yo Ohimesama! Ōjisama! Kibō ga jōnetsu hajiketeku Umarete kite kurete kokoro kara arigatō Happy Birthday to You!! Ikite ite kurete kokoro kara arigatō Happy Birthday to You!! let's party!! everybody!! rock baby!! are you ready!! Anata no kioku no naka ni wa watashi no onaka no naka kara Zutto kiiteta mama to papa no monogatari Don'na ni kōkana ai yori anata no hitomi no kagayaki Kakegae no nai itōshisa komiageru..... Yūki mainichi kureru motto tanoshiku naru yo Ohimesama! Ōjisama! Kibō ga jōnetsu hajiketeku Umarete kite kurete kokoro kara arigatō Happy Birthday to You!! Ikite ite kurete kokoro kara arigatō Happy Birthday to You!! Umarete kite kurete kokoro kara arigatō Happy Birthday to You!! Ikite ite kurete kokoro kara arigatō Happy Birthday to You!! Umarete kite kurete kokoro kara arigatō Happy Birthday to You!! Kyō wa anata no tanjōbi Happy Birthday to You....... Thank you mama... Thank you papa... |-|Kanji= 今日はあなたの誕生日......。 let's party!! everybody!! rock baby!! are you ready!! let's party!! everybody!! rock baby!! are you ready!! ママの作ったケーキが　パパのkiss　で目が覚めて そしてあなたを　抱きしめた　大切な記念日 ゆれるロウソクの炎に　あなたの笑顔が輝く 数えきれない　ドラマが　よみがえる....。 夢　あきらめないで　きっとうまくゆくよ お姫様!王子様!希望が　情熱　はじけてく 生まれてきてくれて心から　ありがとう　Happy Birthday to You!! 生きていてくれて　心から　ありがとう　Happy Birthday to You!! let's party!! everybody!! rock baby!! are you ready!! あなたの記憶の中には　私のおなかの中から ずっと聞いてた　ママとパパの物語 どんなに高価な愛より　あなたの瞳の輝き かけがえのない　愛しさ　こみあげる....。 勇気　毎日くれる　もっと楽しくなるよ お姫様!王子様!希望が　情熱　はじけてく 生まれてきてくれて心から　ありがとう　Happy Birthday to You!! 生きていてくれて　心から　ありがとう　Happy Birthday to You!! 生まれてきてくれて心から　ありがとう　Happy Birthday to You!! 生きていてくれて　心から　ありがとう　Happy Birthday to You!! 生まれてきてくれて心から　ありがとう　Happy Birthday to You!! 今日はあなたの誕生日　Happy Birthday to You......。 Thank you mama… Thank you papa… |-| English= Today is your birthday....... let's party!! everybody!! rock baby!! are you ready!! let's party!! everybody!! rock baby!! are you ready!! Mama's baked cake and Papa's kiss wakes you up As today is your special anniversary so you deserve a hug The swaying flame on the candle illuminates your smile Countless dramas are remembered..... I'm sure you'll do well if you don't give up on your dreams Princess! Prince! Let's make this hopeful passion burst From the bottom of my heart, I'm glad I gave birth to you Happy Birthday to You!! From the bottom of my heart, I'm glad i gave you life Happy Birthday to You!! let's party!! everybody!! rock baby!! are you ready!! The memories you keep within you were from inside my stomach The stories Mama and Papa told were what you always listened to Your eyes shine brightly no matter how expensive our love is This irreplaceable love swells up within me And give you courage to have more fun every single day Princess! Prince! Let's make this hopeful passion burst From the bottom of my heart, I'm glad I gave birth to you Happy Birthday to You!! From the bottom of my heart, I'm glad i gave you life Happy Birthday to You!! From the bottom of my heart, I'm glad I gave birth to you Happy Birthday to You!! From the bottom of my heart, I'm glad i gave you life Happy Birthday to You!! From the bottom of my heart, I'm glad I gave birth to you Happy Birthday to You!! Today is your birthday Happy Birthday to You....... Thank you mama... Thank you papa... Audio Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 GoGo! Category:Movie Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Ending Songs